Modern vehicles include many safety features. For example, vehicles are typically designed to restrain and protect adult passengers in the event the vehicle undergoes a sudden change in velocity. To that end, the vehicle includes a seat, rigidly secured to the frame of the vehicle, and, for example, a seat belt and shoulder harness that cooperatively restrain the passenger relative to the seat. Unfortunately, conventional arrangements are often ergonomically unsuited for use with infants.
A relatively wide variety of infant seats have been developed to address the limitations of conventional vehicle seats. Many such infant seats have a rigid molded body covered by a cushion or pad. The infant seat is secured to the vehicle seat by the vehicle seat belt and a separate shoulder harness assembly is used to restrain the infant in the infant seat.
Conventional infant seats of this type, however, exhibit a number of shortcomings. For example, these seats are relatively bulky and awkward to transport and store. While not a problem when the infant seat is intended for semipermanent use in a particular vehicle, these factors are undesirable if the infant seat is to be used only occasionally or in a variety of different vehicles. Another disadvantage of conventional infant seats employing rigid molded bodies is that they tend to be relatively expensive to manufacture.
As an alternative, several different types of foldable infant seats have also been developed. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,002,338 (Gisser) discloses a child restraint device including a support structure defined by a base, a flap, and wings, joined by various hinges that allow the device to be opened and closed. The restraint device is attached to the vehicle seat by a special strap and a harness secures the infant in the device. Like the infant seats described above, however, the Gisser restraint device appears to be relatively expensive and difficult to manufacture. Also, the Gisser device is not freestanding and requires an additional strap for attachment to the vehicle seat.
Another folding infant support device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,054,637 (Pambello). The Pambello device includes a seat and leg supporting member and a back and head supporting member, joined by an adjustable positioning assembly that allows their relative angular orientation to be controlled. Straps are provided to restrain an infant in the device and to carry the device. Special brackets are required to attach the device to a vehicle seat. As will be appreciated, the Pambello device is not particularly compact, appears to be relatively expensive and difficult to manufacture, and, due to the bracket arrangement required, is not easily adapted for use with alternative vehicle seats.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,900,087 (Crisp), a child seat that is built into an automobile seat is disclosed. The child seat is bolted to the automobile seat and includes hinged seat panels that fold out to support the child. Straps are employed to restrain the child in the seat. Like the Gisser and Pambello devices, the Crisp seat appears to be relatively difficult and expensive to manufacture. In addition, although the Crisp seat can be unbolted from the vehicle seat, it is inconvenient to remove the seat for use elsewhere. Further, the Crisp seat is not designed for use with conventional vehicle seats.
A number of foldable seats have also been developed that appear unsuitable for use in restraining and protecting an infant in the event a vehicle undergoes a sudden change in velocity. These seats are typically simple and inexpensive but do not appear to have the structural strength required to protect the infant. Examples of such seats are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,775,188 (Fuchs et al.) and U.S. Pat. No. 2,960,149 (Throssel).
In view of the preceding observations, it would be desirable to provide a seat that is relatively inexpensive, simple to manufacture, easily attached to a variety of different vehicle seats, readily transported and stored, freestanding, and able to adequately restrain and protect an infant in the event of a sudden change in vehicle velocity.